five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Frisky's 6:The Finale
Has anything changed with the Wiki? It's been 3,002 years since I've last logged in here(posting as of March 20th) Timeline: Frisco's Comedy Club Frost Diner Prang's Freeze World Five Nights at Frisky's 2:The Prequel Five Nights at Frisky's:Frisky's Fry (Creepypasta)Frycat Five Nights at Frisky's 3:Frisky's Fright Five Nights at Frisky's 4:Nightmares Emerge (Creepypasta)Frycat 2 Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky Frycat's 2016—You are here—Non-Canon Stories Frisky's Survival Story(FanStory) Frisky and Friends Meet SnowStruck(FanStory) TacooFish (NOTE:Since Frisky's cooperates with Fazbear's to make stuff, you'll see similarities) In The Last Canon Chapter... This is the canon finale to the Five Nights at Frisky's series. Sadly, you don't play the main game in freeroam, but there are many antagonists, and survival looks bleak. Story You play as Anthony Schoff. A week before the opening of the new Frisco's Comedy Club, you decide to investigate for the NightPhantom, which your cousin, Ella, has caught on video in the creepypasta Frycat 2, which has many, many endings. It was at this time, June 27, 2016, you craved more evidence. You needed more. And for more, you needed more group members. You would sneak in for 6 nights, and check out the place. Your other group members would monitor you, assemble equipment, and warn you of upcoming things. Voice acting! That you sadly won't actually hear! Depressing, eh? You'll have advanced equipment, such as: * Night vision * Thermal vision cameras * Scanners * Boxes to hide in(not really that advanced, though) * High-Tech security monitors * A really cool lamp on your desk * A can of soda you select and can actually drink at your desk * And much more! Anyways, with all of the new animatronics, it leads to the question; Will you survive the final five nights at Frisky's? Mechanics * Lamp Off-'When you see Frisco, Jessi, or Fruan at the end of a hallway, turn off your lamp. They will then go back to the stage. * '''Crowd Audio-'''Renaldi is the only animatronic who is effected by this mechanic. When you see Renaldi at the end of the front hallway, turn on the "crowd noises" icon on your phone. * '''Night Vision Camera-'''This is used in the hallway and the storage area behind you. Since some animatronics will attack when seen with the flashlight, the night vision is used so they won't get "startled". * '''Thermal Vision Camera-'''This is the mechanic used to find the NightPhantom. With this, you can detect the cool spot where he will be approaching from. That way, you won't be seeing him when he's preparing to kill you. * '''Soda-'''This can save your in-game life, believe it or not. When the NightPhantom is taking energy from you, you'll feel tired, and will be ready to fall asleep. However, the caffeine from the soda will keep you awake. Just don't run out. You can also choose from Coke, Pepsi, Mountin Dew, and Dr. Pepper! * '''Camera Monitors-'''These miniature cameras help you view the location to look for activity. These are accessed on your laptop. The frame rate is okay, and you are able play noises or display lights to spew away or see the animatronics. * '''Boxes-'''This is used with Deedo and Manny. When you see one of them in front off your office, just jump into a box. Listen carefully for footsteps, as that will indicate them leaving. * '''Locked Door-'''This is used to stop the old Frisco and Apollo from getting inside of your office. Make sure you always lock the door, however, as they can still get through if it isn't locked. * '''Help Call-'''By shouting "Service please!" you can summon old Pungoo to block Jessi from getting into your office. This is how he is stopped, since Jessi will break down the door to get into your office if the door is locked. However, since he is old, Pungoo will not respond if you shout "Service please!" right after you already shouted it. Also, old Fush and Pingoo protect you, too, but just come in at random times. * Another mechanic will most likely be added soon. Humans Anthony Schoff (A picture isn't currently available) Anthony is the main character in the game. He is 13, and has black skin and curly black hair. He wears a black digital watch, along with navy blue and white Underarmour sneakers. His eye color is a dark blue. I could tell you what he wears, but since he's a human, he switches clothes. However, he often wears a navy blue Underarmour sweatshirt to go with his sneakers. Personality Anthony is pretty tough. He often acts like a leader, and if he isn't a huge fan of something someone's saying, or doesn't understand it, he'll interrupt. However, he seems to let Ella speak a lot. This is most likely because he's angry at himself for not believing her in the events of FNAF:FC 4, and since she's stood face to face with some. Job His job in the game is to look out for the animatronics, watch their behavior, and look out for the NightPhantom. At the same time, he must also defend himself from them. While he is capable of viewing the cameras on his Apple laptop, the rest of the team in the back room can contact him and tell him what to do through his iPhome 6's messages. However, later on in the game, you'll find out that the one contacting you won't be a team member...or an animatronic... Trivia * Anthony is the main character, or most important, in the game. * He is the one you play as through all the nights. * He often wears Underarmour, and the symbol for the brand can be seen on his sneakers and sweatshirt. * He is the middle child in the family, with his younger brother Joe, and older brother Matt. * He is 13 years old. Maybe he can join this wiki! * He often plays basketball with Matt, Joe, and some friends in his free time, as long as it isn't too hot. If it's too hot, soggy, or raining, he'll usually play a video game or something like that. * His favorite fast food restaurant is KFC. He always has a craving for fresh chicken. * He's brave about a lot of things, which is why he decided to watch the animatronics. More coming soon... Animatronics New Frisco New Frisco is a remade version of Frisco, from Frisco's Comedy Club. He has green eyes, similar to Frisky Frycat. On the side of his head, he has three brown stripes on each side of his head. He also has several stripes on other sides of his body, such as his arms and legs. He has a yellow nose, and white round teeth. He has a red bowtie and hat, with the hat having a yellow stripe with a bright-cyan stripe above it. He carries a microphone, with a green stripe beneath the speaker. Behavior He first appears on Night 2. He starts at the Main Stage. You must stop him when he's at the end of the hallway in front of you. To stop him, you must turn off your desk lamp. The animatronics have a mode where they move back to the stage when there's no light in there eyes. This is done so keep them from bumping into something if they were to move. Even the NightPhantom won't change that, which will keep him from getting busted, or humans will get suspicios. You must, however, catch him fast. Since there's light, he'll move quickly. New Jessi the Mouse Also nicknamed, "Swagger Jessi", New Jessi is a remake of Jessi the mouse from the older Frisco's Comedy Club. He wears an Prang sweatshirt, with two black strings with plastic-green bottoms. He has a shiny reddish-pink tail, which is also showing me and my use of reflections and stuff on my OCs, adding more realistic features! Anyways.......he has a black nose between each side of his muzzle, and has two buck teeth on the roof of his mouth. He has two white circles in the center of his two large ears,and has blue eyes. He wears dark blue jeans, and has black-and-red sneakers. It could've been a brand, but that would've meant more cash for the owner to pay. Behavior During the day, he's his same older self. Corrects and bothers Frisco, confirms to crave beer, have a girlfriend that Frisco think is totally false, tell Renaldi all his stories are bullcrap, you know, the basic Jessi we know and love! He appears on Night 2. He starts on the Main Stage, and moves from there. You stop him with the same mechanic as Frisco; when he's at the end of the hallway, turn off your desk lamp. However, unlike Frisco, he is even faster, so you must catch him quicker. Trivia * I originally planned a Nike or Underarmour symbol on Jessi's sweatshirt, but of course, the company would have pay extra. Or....those companies could advertise on his sweatshirt! Well, they don't know, so yeah. * One of Jessi's brothers stands by him on stage, a.k.a Renaldi. * According to his words, Jessi once killed his pet fish because he thought it could teach him to drive. So....he let it teach him. He eventually took his "test", and an through his house and into the kitchen. There's a car in the kitchen! Tell me below if you know what that's a reference to. * Jessi has 43 siblings. * In his teen years, he once told his mother that he would donate $700 to an animal shelter if she gave him the money. He actually just spent it on Diritos. * Once, RenaldI imagined many Sonic-like people. He was so obsessed, he drew tons of them. He would always dress up as them and annoy Jessi, right in the middle of "Mama Said Knock You Out". Jessi got angry, so when he stole I MEAN purchased a driver's license, he made his car fly with metal wings. Using this, he flew into Renaldi's wall, wrecking his computer. What he didn't realize, however, was that Renadli drew them on paper. He was grounded for two months, but still secretly listened to Music. * Jessi was once making sandwiches, but then, he realized he had no meat. He spent a few hours making a spear, and then he impaled a chicken that his 29th brother owned at his barn. He then put the chicken on the sandwich without cooking it, or taking the feathers out, just cutting it. He then noticed that was disusting, so he gave it to Renaldi. Now back to the 29th brother, he didn't know what happened to his chicken, and thought it flew back to its home halfway across the world, where it was found, and he set off on his journey, but then went missing. But really, he gave up and started eating doritos below a tree in Canada. He's still there, eating every last crumb of the Doritos. * Once, Jessi was on his computer at 11:34 PM, and went to a strange website on the deep web. There, he found out that Frisco and Fush were tied up, and had breasts drawn on their chests. Jessi was so mad that they'd do this. With help from Professor Bizk and his hacking skills, he found the exact location, and he and Renaldi were up for something big. With help from Dessi's money, Jessi and Renaldi went to the 24/7 airport at around 12:45 AM. They got on a flight to Alaska, which is where Frisco and Fush were being held. They got there, and found the secret place. They broke in, freed Frisco and Fush, and threw so many darts at the two "scientists", that the darts would damage their brains upon impact. For the fun of it, they drew boobs on them. See how they like it. They then got Burger King and went home. * Request a Jessi story to be added! NOTE:These stories didn't actually happen to the animatronics themselves, and are rather stories they'd tell at the club. They're robots. But hey, doesn't Jessi deserve a TV show or something? Yup. Here.First article. Renaldi the Mouse Renaldi is one of Jessi's 43 siblings. He is green, and has an artificial gold tail. He wears a blue T-shirt, and an empty box of Chinese takeout on the top of his head. He has a shiny black nose, orange eyes, and two large ears. He wears a silky pair of sweatpants, and has red sneakers with white bottoms. He has round, white teeth, and performs with Frisco, Jessi, and Fruan at Frisco's Comedy Club. Behavior During the day, he tells stories about his life. He may make jokes, and make fun of Jessi at times. Jessi sometimes lightly hits Renaldi's shoulder, as like he's saying, "HEY!" He appears on Night 3. He starts on the show stage, and moves from there to your office. He is stopped by turning on the "crowd audio". This mechanic is preformed by turning on noises from a crowd of people to trick Renadli into thinking he should go back on stage. The company considered this after making Frisco and Jessi, in case he wandered off. It also works for the Phantom, because he can trick you easier. Trivia * Renaldi's box of Chinese takeout came from when he ate Chinese noodles at 8 years old. He often uses leftover boxes and scraps as accsecories, though nobody really knows why. * Renaldi is the only animatronic with the "crowd noise" mechanic. * Renaldi is Jessi and Fruan's brother. Fruan the Comedian Mouse Fruan is one sister of Jessi and Renaldi. She is orange, with red hair that goes down her back(that's why you can't see it). She has green eyes, white teeth and a black nose. She wears a red T-shirt, along with black jeans. Her tail is white, with a pink flower on the end of it. She stands on a platform next to Frisco. Behavior Fruan is the queen of puns. At any given moment, she can make a pun that is or above the raring of decent. She's kind and caring, and cheers people up when they're sad or depressed. She, like Jessi and Renaldi, tells jokes. She feels bad for Frisco, however, since he's surrounded by three mice of the same species. She begins moving on Night 1, and her starting point is on the main stage. To defend against her, turn off your lamp when she is at the end of the hallway. However, unlike the others, she can travel through the vents. To stop her in the vents, turn off your light when you see her crawling towards you(you can peek over the desk to veiw the vents). Trivia * Fruan is based on a TV show character, though I will not reveal who. The only hint is that it has "uan" in it. * I attempted to make her hair go down her shoulders. This, however, didn't look very good on her, so I undid it, * As mentioned, she feels bad for Frisco, since he is surrounded by three of the same species. * You may hallucinate her looking like a Nightmare animatronic. It is unknown why this occurs. New Pungoo the Penguin Pungoo is a black penguin animatronic. He has a round, orange beak, and two artificial black eyes. He has a white belly, which surrounds all of his main facial features. He has two flippers, along with two orange webbed feet. He wears a green-and-red striped scarf, which rests above his arms. He often carries a plate of food, however, the photograph doesn't show the plate. In the picture, he is not in use. Behavior During the day, he serves food to customers, while human employees take orders, serve drinks, and cook food. The customers love him, because they think he's "cute" and all. They some of the older adults remember when they went to Frost Diner as kids, or took their kids to it. That's the main reason they remade th penguin waiters. Pungoo serves food alongside Pingoo, who looks a little different than him. While your team investigates before the place opens(a.k.a at night), Pungoo protects you. If he stands in front of an animatronic, that animatronic won't be able to take the route it's heading to your office through. He appears on Night 3, usually around 3-5 AM. He can rarely appear earlier, and has a 1/100 chance of appearing on Night 2 and a1/1,000 chance of appearing on Night 1. However, unlike other animatronics, his AI doesn't change beyond Night 3. It always stays as 9. He can only be turned up to 20 on custom nights. Also, on custom challenges, he either won't be active or have an AI below 10. He defends you from the newer animatronics, but not from the old ones and almighty ones. This occurs because he isn't stored in the back of the warehouse. Trivia * Pungoo is based on the original Pungoo from the late 1970s location, ''Frost Diner. * He works alongside Pingoo to serve meals to customers. * Some of his parts came from the original Pungoo. * He and Pungoo were the only animatronics fully constructed by Anthony's father. * He has a 1/100 chance of appearing on Night 2, and a 1/1,000 chance of appearing on Night 1. * I tried a lot of different designs for him, and it took a while until I found the one I was happy with. * He is slightly inspired by the Penguin from Five Nights at Candy's, but most of his inspiration came from a penguin prop I saw at my local diner. * When I saw the prop, it got me thinking. Considering this, Pungoo started forming in my mind in February 2016. So did Pingoo. * When I left a hotel on my way to a curtain state for vacation a couple days later, I drew the first teaser of new Pungoo. If I'm correct, this was February 14 or 15th of 2016. * Pungoo and Pingoo could be brothers or friends. The owner of Frost Diner said that the people could decide. Pingoo the Penguin Pingoo has a similar appearance to Pingoo, yet with different colors. He instead is white on the outside, and black on the inside. He has two artificial black eyes, along with a blue beak and two blue webbed-feet. He wears an orange and purple scarf that is attached above his two flippers. He serves food alongside Pingoo, and also often carries a plate. Behavior During the day, Pingoo works alongside Pungoo to serve food. As mentioned, humans do the work of taking orders, serving beverages, and cooking. People like him, too, because he brings back memories of Frost Diner, and looks cute. A lot of people also think it was interesting that they switched the colors of the average penguin around. Like Pungoo, Pingoo protects you at night by blocking the routes of animatronics. However, he starts moving on Night 4. He can never appear on the other nights before that. Similar to Pungoo, his AI stays 9 all throuout the other nights beyond Night 4. The AI level can only be above 9 when you customize it that way. Trivia * He is very similar to Pungoo, which is pretty obvious. * Like Pungoo, he is the only other animatronic made entirely by Anthony's father. * Pingoo never went through any test drawings like Pungoo did. This was because once I had Pungoo's body form, I also had Pingoo's. * Some of his parts came from the original Pungoo and Pingoo. * He used to work at Frost Diner in the late 1970s. Pungoo or Pingoo? Pungoo Pingoo Billy the Bartender(Submitted by the Non-Zomboss)' Billy is a Bartender. He has a lock-jaw design, inspired by Tina.g.sherwin's Dylan The Human. He has green eyes, shiny, brown hair, white teeth, and a two-bumped chin. Above his eyes, he has two brown eyebrows. He wears a blue jacket, which covers an old, white shirt. He has rugged jeans, and black and white sneakers, which are also a little worn out. He operates the bar at the new Frisco's Comedy Club. Behavior Billy operates the bar. Customers tell him what they want, he listens, and then gives them the wine or beer that they want. If he didn't hear the order right, he would ask again. A human is always there to serve the beverages if something goes wrong with Bully. When the place opened, he was in business for a week. However, customers eventually started giving the place kind of or really bad reviews. Most of them stated things like, "It's creepy having a robot give me my drinks." Here's one review, sent by Matthew Ronald(P.S, in the actual review, all of the share words weren't censored in the actual review. I just censored it for you guys): ''Goodbye sleep. I went into the place with my wife and three children. The kids played over in the Kids' Center, and me and my wife watched th comedic band tell humorous stories of their lives. One such joke that Jessi made was, "We're here cause the owner is too much of a cheap *** to pay real comedians to come here each night and talk comedic ****." That part was pretty good. Eventually, I decided to go grab a beer. I got to the bar, and took a seat. Right there, right in front of me, was a giagantic robotic bartender. I got half of a butterflies in my stomach feeling, and got the **** out of there. As I walked away, he asked me, "Sup man. Since you're here, what would you like to drink?" '' ''I nearly **** my pants at those words. I looked back, and froze. I stood like that for about five seconds, until walking away. I walked, until he blurted out "Hello?" I literally sprinted back to my table, greeted by my wife. I said, "Grab the kids so we can get the **** out of here." I told her everything, and we looked over, only to see that undercover physco still staring at me with cold eyes, and kept aksing "Hello?" to see if I was there. We grabbed our children, and flew the **** out of there. That was probably one of the scariest moments of my life, yet not as scary as something that once happened to me when I was hanging out with my friends years ago in the 20th century. But, that's another story. Overall, unless they trash that bartender, do NOT go there. I sometimes imagine that at night, he stares in my direction, planning something more deep than just giving me an ice-cold beer. Sorry for the long review. After a few more reviews like that showed up, they trashed Billy, and threw him in the back storage area. The bartenders were humans, and Billy was no longer seen. He will soon, however, appear in 5;U2, in bad condition. At night, he starts at the bar, and then attacks from the front hallway(he isn't in the storage are yet). If you see him in the hallway, you're doomed. If you see him at the closest camera to the front hallway, hide inside of a box. If he sees you, he knows you're there, and won't stop. If he doesn't, he'll walk away, since he thinks there's nobody to serve. He appears on night 5 and 6. He has a 1/347 chance of appearing on Night 4. He isn't able to appear on Nights 1-3. Trivia * Similar to Manny, he was submitted to me by the Non-Zomboss. Credit to him for creating the character. * As mentioned, Billy will make an appearance in 5;U2. * Many customers think he's controlled by a human, when in reality, he's not. * His design is inspired by Tina.g.sherwin's Dylan The Human. * In his jumpscare, he tries to bite off you frontal lobe. Though he doesn't succeed, he cracks your skull, and causes brain damage, which kills you after a while. Manny the Monkey'(Also submitted by The Non-Zomboss)' Manny is Marley's older brother. He is an animatronic in the "Kids' Center" of Frisco's. He is a brown monkey, with a lighter shade of brown for his belly and two ears. He has some-what muscullar arms on the sides of his body. His eyes are a dark red color, which lie below his dark eyebrows and above his black nose. He has a long, skinny robotic tail on the back of his pelvis. Though not visible writhing the picture, he hold a black microphone with a gold ring below the speaker. Behavior Manny sings rap songs and works a DJ stand like his younger brother, Marley. However, he doesn't wear dark black glasses. He stands alongside Deedo the deer on their mini-stage. Another feature: Like New Marley from Five Nights at Frisky's 5:The New Frisky's of 2016, he's controlled by a human when he isn't rapping. This enables him to actually interact and even have conversations with children. He has two cameras in his eyes, which aren't visible. Other than that, there isn't much to his day behavior. He becomes active on Night 3, around 1 AM. He starts from the Kids' Center, and moves from there to your "office". To stop him, hide in a box. It's also good to use your...I M A G I N A T I O N ! That was a reference. Anyways, wait about 8–10 seconds, and he'll leave your office. Trivia * Like Billy, he was created and submitted by the Non-Zomboss. As always, credit to him. * Manny is Marley's older brother. They both rap, yet Marley wears glasses while Manny doesn't. * A child once colored a picture of Manny having *** with Deedo. When he showed it to Manny, it was returned, and the Monkey said, "You psycho kid. God knows who your parents are." The man who controlled Manny told his boss about the incident, and switched to kitchen duty. * In 2019, this will occur again. The picture will be of Deedo holding onto her breasts. Not kidding, the man controlling Manny will actually faint. He will be found by staff, and will wake up later that evening. He will then quit, leaving a note on his boss's desk, with the note saying:I like this place, this job, and you. I really do. However, I can't help but think I'm in the same building with pshyco children. I can't bare it. I'm sorry. I will return someday, maybe get my job back. More coming soon! Mini-games Coming Soon... Gallery For pictures that don't really have a place to go, and fan-art from you guys, welcome to the gallery! Here, have a bagel. Screenshot 2016-07-16-15-32-00-1.png|'Submitted by Blueflame (Experiment)!'|link=User:Blueflame (Experiment) Jessi.png|'Submitted by Shadowboy192!'|link=User:Shadowboy192 FriscoPixel.png|'Submitted by Shadowboy192!'|link=User:Shadowboy192 JessiPixel2.png|'Submitted by Shadowboy192!'|link=User:Shadowboy192 Screenshot 2016-07-24-23-25-15-1.png|'Submitted by Blueflame (Experiment)!'|link=User:Blueflame (Experiment) IMG 20160813 054550.jpg|'Submitted by Fuzzy Pop!'|link=User:Fuzzy Pop Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages